Coma
by Yannami
Summary: After an accident, Rima ends up in a coma, only to wake up four years later claiming that she doesn't remember Nagihiko. Who is Nagihiko to her? The thing is, does he even need to lie?


**Comma**

**Hey, everyone! I'm sorry. I couldn't think of a better title. Anyway, you may think that this is an angst fanfic- it's not. I'm also hoping that it isn't too cliché. Hope you guys enjoy this! On with the story! **

Rima and Nagihiko have been together for awhile, after Yaya and Amu's successful attempt to pair them up. It was hard for the brunette and pinkette, especially since the two rivals were against each other at first. The 'Mission Rimahiko' as Amu and Yaya would like to call it, consisted of three stages.

The first one was to lock the two up in a janitor's closet, and this plan didn't end well. Poor Nagihiko couldn't even speak for days after getting more than a thousand deathly glares from Rima every minute for who-knows-how-many hours they've been alone.

The second stage didn't work. Amu invited Rima and Nagihiko to the park but never planned to come. The two was too smart to fall for that trick so in the end, neither came.

The third stage didn't go as planned. Yaya slipped a love letter unto Rima's desk in class. Supposedly, it was from Nagihiko but she forgot to write his name in it so Rima's been wondering ever since who this mysterious boy is. To the surprise and pleasure of Amu and Yaya, Nagihiko had offered to help her find out. It was the first thing Rima and Nagihiko had willingly done together, and the guardians couldn't help but notice their relationship growing each passing moment.

Of course, Yaya and Amu still hadn't told them who _really_ wrote the letter.

A few months later, they were caught on the mall together. From there, they finally admitted that they were 'going out'

One day, though, Rima was caught in an accident. She was immediately rushed to the hospital, only to end up in a comma.

* * *

Just like he normally would, Nagihiko knelt on Rima's bedside to check on her. She was still unconscious, golden hair pooled over the hospital pillow and eyes shut lightly. She looked like an angel, and he loved it, but he also missed those cute, chibi evil glares she'd shoot him, or those teasing remarks she'd make whenever the topic 'Nadeshiko' comes up whenever Amu was around.

He missed those times wherein she'd laugh, or spat, or tease. During those times, at least she would respond to his remarks and teases. Now, Rima was always motionless, showing no emotion. Nagihiko actually recalled Amu once saying that at least her expression was happier; it wasn't as stoned like the first time they met her when she first entered the class-room in Seiyo as the new transfer student. Amu would constantly mumble that, as an attempt to comfort herself at the possible loss of her best-friend.

The thought always depressed everyone…

Nagihiko brought a strand of her hair behind her ear before he sighed then stood up. Just when he was about to walk away, something pulled him back.

His eyes widened and his heart raced with glee.

He abruptly turned to Rima. She was clutching his Seiyo High uniform. It was no longer the Elementary uniform he used to wear.

"R-Rima…chan…?" He said in utter shock.

"Who are you…" was the blonde's immediate reply.

The air immediately felt heavy on him. His breathing began to quicken in panic and fear.

Nagihiko literally fell on the Hospital's couch. He clutched his head then gasped.

"I'm Nagihiko. You don't remember?"

When Rima shook her head, Nagihiko's chest immediately felt heavy. He looked down, eyes flooding with misery.

"O-oh…" He whispered, his eyes flooding with agony.

An awkward silence filled the room as Nagihiko tried to process things. Rima's awake. She _finally_ awoke from her comma. However, she doesn't remember him.

"D-do you remember Amu-chan? Or Hotori-kun, or Yuiki-chan, or…or…" "Yes, I remember all of those people" Rima cut him off.

That's it. Nagihiko was now currently confused. His feelings were jumbled- happiness, relief, sadness, depression, shock and misery. Rima's finally awake yet she doesn't remember _only_ him!

"I-I'll show you pictures, or videos so…m-maybe you'll remember!" He hysterically began to look through his pockets but Rima stopped him by bringing her hand forward.

"No! You're a complete stranger. How can you claim that I know you, when I haven't even met you? I know Amu, Yaya, Kairi, Tadase, my parents, etcetera, perfectly well. How dare you come in and claim that I know you! J-just what are you to me?"

"Do you know Nadeshiko?"

"U-um…" Rima trailed off. She crossed her arms then turned away.

"Forget it! I'm going to try and get back into comma so I don't need to answer your stupid question, stranger!"

"Whoa, Rima-chan! D-don't do that!"

"Why not? I'm confused. I don't know what happened. I just…suddenly woke up in this white room all of a sudden. I don't even remember sleeping…"

Nagihiko grabbed her wrist then pinned her down.

"Calm down…" Nagihiko's voice dropped. His voice seemed to have a terrible edge to it and his eyes was flooded with disappointment.

"This is what happened: It's been four years since you crashed through glass from the second floor of a tall building then fell when a bunch of delinquent guys went running after you. You were immediately rushed to this hospital, only to end up in a comma. It's been years. If you do remember Kusukusu, your chara, she's been in her egg since you fell and is on the verge of disappearing. I think she'll be fine again, though, since you're fine now…" He trailed off.

Nagihiko sighed then slowly walked away.

"I'll go call on the nurses, Amu-chan and the rest t tell them that you're awake" He sagged his shoulders. Rima watched the boy reach for the door but stopped him with a 'Wait!'

"Remind me…" She said. Nagihiko turned to her with a puzzled look.

"Remind you of what?"

"Remind me who you are before you leave" She said with a slight pout.

A very slight smile crept across Nagihiko's lips as he slowly made his way towards Rima. He brought out a picture then gently brought it to her face, just the right distance so she could see it clearly.

"That's us in Elementary. This picture was taken during our graduation. It's all of us when we were still the Guardians of Seiyo Elementary" He said, his voice still sad.

"I don't want pictures" Rima said. Nagihiko looked at her in confusion.

"Then what do you want?"

"What are you to me?"

"We were rivals" He sighed. Rima cocked her brow.

"We _were_ rivals? So what are we now?"

Nagihiko choked.

"U-um…you wouldn't want to know, seeing that I'm a complete stranger to you now…"

"I want to know"

With a sigh, Nagihiko leaned in. He wrapped his arms around her waist then kissed her. It was passionate and it shocked him how the girl didn't pull away.

When he stopped, he looked at her; she was amused and smiling, much to his surprise.

Finally, she smirked.

"That wasn't bad, Fujisaki. Actually, it's better than the kisses you've been giving me before I fell into this comma"

Nagihiko literally fell.

"W-what?" He gasped, sitting up.

"Calm down, Nagihiko. You're the last person I could possibly forget" Rima smiled.

Silent chuckles vibrated from her small body as she watched Nagihiko gape.

"H-how…"

"I woke up when you put aside my bangs. Your touch felt great. After that, I thought of playing this on you. I simply can't miss an opportunity to play with your expression since you always do with me, Nagi…" Her expression turned from teasing to affectionate and happy when she said his name.

Nagihiko finally got off his daze then smiled in relief.

"Thank goodness…Rima…"

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed! Anyway, chapter 22 of 'Her Secret' is now up. **


End file.
